


Home

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family, Fear, Fighting, Relief, Reunions, Venna is a lot like her family, Venna is horrified by what's happened at home, Zevran is surprised by where Venna comes from, slavers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna finally gets to visit the alienage for the first time since becoming a warden. What she discovers has happened hurts her deeply. She is pleased to find out her cousins are safe, but after hearing her father has been taken to the hospice, Venna will do everything to make sure he comes home safely.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is when Venna returns to the alienage after being away for so long. It covers all of her reunions and the events that span her time there.

Venna tried not to grimace when she and Zevran first entered the Alienage. She didn’t know what kind of conditions specifically he’d grown up in, but his expression told her it was better than this. “It’s...not usually this bad.” She told him. It wasn’t a lie, the streets were littered with more trash than usual, and many of the homes were now boarded up. “What happened here?” She wondered out loud.

Zevran kept close as she walked, keeping an eye on the wound to her thigh. The one Taliesin had given her. For the most part, she seemed unaffected, but Zev could see the slight limp as she walked. “We need to get something for your leg.” He reminded her.

“I know. Come on, let’s check Alarith’s shop.” She headed toward a building. “He usually has something helpful in stock.” She led the way forward to a small shabby looking building. Given the appearance of the surrounding ones, however, Zevran found this to be in a rather good condition. Venna opened the door and entered, hesitating only briefly as she did so. “Alarith?” She called out softly. A red-haired elf stood from where he had kneeled behind the counter.

“Well, look who it is.” He said with wide eyes, before quickly recovering with a huffed laugh. “Welcome home. When we heard what happened at Ostagar everyone assumed the worst. Have you seen Soris or Shianni yet? And would it kill you to let us know you’re alive? What is being a Grey Warden too important to visit family?” He said only sound a bit accusing.

Zevran was a bit annoyed by the way this man greeted her but Venna just sighed softly. “I’m sorry. A lot has happened since I left and I...I tried to visit before. The guards wouldn’t let me through, said there was a plague.”

“There’s something going on. Shianni has done nothing but pester the healers from Tevinter. Honestly, I get being suspicious of strangers, especially ones from Tevinter, but they came here to help us.”

Despite how calm Aralith sounded, Venna had alarm bells go off in her head. “Well then, that does seem like something she might do.”

“She hasn’t been quite right since your wedding. I think it still haunts her.” He told her sadly.

Venna nodded, trying to ignore the obvious way Zevran tensed behind her. “Well, this is one of my companions, Zevran.” Venna introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Aralith said.

“The pleasure is mine.” Zevran responded.

“He and I were ambushed on our way over here. Grey Wardens have a lot of enemies. I took a nasty hit to the leg. Was wondering if you had anything to help.” Venna continued.

“Of course I do. One moment.” Aralith rummaged under the counter before reemerging with a roll of gauze, needle and thread, and a salve. “These should do the trick.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Venna told him gratefully. “How much do I owe you?”

He shook his head. “This one’s on the house. Take it as a welcome home gift, just make sure you try to do some good out there.”

“Thank you.” Venna said with a smile. “I owe you one.”

“So did your mother, I’ll just put it on her tab. You’ll get back to me eventually right?” He asked with a humor in his voice Venna hadn’t quite heard before.

She laughed. An honest laugh, unlike any Zev has heard. “That does sound like her. I’ll see what I can do. Oh, I meant to ask. Where’s Soris?”

Aralith’s expression fell. “He’s been staying at your father’s. I’m not surprised you haven’t seen him yet.”

Venna tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“There are good people in this world who can’t sleep at night unless they can blame someone for the things that happen. After you left soldiers raided the alienage. You weren’t here, lass. Everyone blamed Soris, said you two brought this down upon our heads. They’ve cursed, spit, and thrown rocks at the poor man. And those are the nice folk. Soris has been laying low lately.” Aralith told her with a sorrowed expression. “I feel bad for him. What you two did was right.”

Venna’s fist clenched with rage. “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. We’re all guilty of placing blame, but to put it all on Soris…” She sighed. “I suppose I can work on clearing his name up later. For now, though, I think I should go see my cousins. I can fix my leg up at my house.”

Aralith nodded. “Be safe out there Venna. Don’t be a stranger.” He looked at Zevran. “Keep an eye on her.”

Zevran simply nodded.

Venna could see Zevran’s urge to question her as they walked toward her house. Venna just continued to look straight ahead, and give him no opportunities to speak. She wasn’t quite ready to discuss what he no doubt wanted to know about.

Finally, they approached her home. She saw Zevran give it a quick look up and down. “It’s not a lot.” She told him. “But it’s where I grew up. It’s as close to home as I can get.”

Zevran could understand that.

The two entered, effectively startling a young elf with reddish-brown hair who had not been too far from the door. “Cousin?” He asked in surprise. “Venna...Maker’s breath it is you!” He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. “We feared you were dead.”

“It’s good to see you Soris.” She said softly. “I head about what’s been happening to you.”

“Ah,” He rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, well. I can’t blame them fully. I mean, we did storm the estate.”

Venna shook her head. “You saved us Soris. Have they completely forgotten about that?”

“I...I don’t know. A lot has happened.” He said quietly. Venna was saddened by her cousin’s demeanor. It was like the happy, sweet, humorous boy she grew up with was gone.

“What exactly happened?” Venna asked him.

“Arl Howe led a purge. Vengeance for Vaughan’s death they say.” Soris told her. “Before you ask, I don’t know how many died. We were struck with a plague of pestilence after. Hard to say who was murdered and who fell ill.”

Venna fell silent, wandered over to one of the wooden chairs and collapsed into it. Zevran remained unmoving by the door. He knew when to stay out of a conversation.

“Where’s Valora?” Venna asked looking around.

“She went to the hospice a week ago. They said she was sick. I didn’t believe it. I mean, she was fine! No signs or symptoms at all. They took her to quarantine anyway. I haven’t seen her since.” Soris was visibly irked by this.

Venna glanced at Zev, then back to her cousin. “You’re certain she wasn’t sick?” She asked him, her unease about the healers returning.

“I don’t know for certain. What I do know is that Valora seemed to be in perfect health.” He replied.

Venna fell very quiet. She stared at the floor as she tried to bring herself to ask the next question. Finally, she looked back up. “Where’s my father?”

“They...took him to quarantine yesterday. I-I’m sorry Venna.” Soris said, sorrow in his expression.

Venna’s world spun. She put her face in her hands breathing heavily, fighting back the urge to cry. At seeing this Zevran finally moved, going to stand behind her. “Where is this hospice?” He asked Soris.

Soris seemed startled, as though just realizing he’d been there. “A house on the north side of the square. You can’t miss it, there’s a huge group of people gathered there.”

Zevran nodded. He set a hand on Venna’s shoulder. “We will find your father.” He told her and Venna looked at him surprised. “But first, let’s fix your wound, yes?”

Venna nodded and gave Zevran the supplies. He cleared out any dust with water Soris retrieved for him and then used the fire to sterilize the needle. He worked quickly, dexterous hands stitching the skin together with little issue. Venna hardly twitched as the needle pierced her skin, far too used to more severe pain lately. Once it was successfully held Zev applied the salve and wrapped gauze around the stitches to protect them. “That should do.”

“Thank you, Zev.” Venna told him. She looked to Soris. “It is good to see you, but I think I should go see what has become of our loved ones. I’ll see you later.”

Soris nodded. “I understand. Stay safe.”

Venna recovered rather quickly and was able to lead the way to the house Soris mentioned. The first thing Zevran noticed was the red head shouting at the crowd. “Go home! It’s the best thing that can be done for you and your families. How many people who are perfectly healthy have gone in there and not come back? Where do you think they’re going?”

“Stop trying to make everything worse, Shianni. These men are here to help us.” Was the sharp reply she received.

“Calm down, we’ll help as many as we can today, so long as it’s in an orderly fashion.” One of the men called out.

“Oh, you’re helping us? Helping us like Valendrian and my Uncle Cyrion. Helping us never to be seen again!”

Zevran watched as Venna walked straight to the girl, “Shianni?”

The woman turned around. “I don’t believe it.” She whispered. “Maker’s breath! They said all the Grey Wardens died with the king. Everyone thought...Valendrian even had a funeral for you.”

Venna felt her heart break for her father, who watched a funeral be held for his only daughter. A daughter who was, in fact, still alive. “It’s really me Shianni.”

“Cousin, you have no idea the...the things that happened after your wedding and I...I’m babbling aren’t I? I’m so happy to see you!” Shianni smiled. “It’s good you’re home.”

“A wedding, so there is a secretive side to you after all.” Zevran said, an odd expression on his face. Venna wanted to curse the inability to avoid what he just said.

“I...was betrothed. It did not end well.” Venna said slowly.

“Ah, you left him at the altar didn’t you?” Zevran tried to make a joke.

“He died.” Venna’s voice was completely devoid of humor and Zevran’s face fell.

“I...do not know how to respond to that.” He told her.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Venna said before turning back to Shianni. “They took Valendrian and my father?”

Shianni had been watching the exchange with great interest but recovered quickly. “Yes. Valendrian wasn’t even sick! Healthy as a war hound, but they took him and won’t let anyone see him. I told Uncle Cyrion not to go, he just had a cough, but they took him yesterday.”

“These are educated men Shianni. Let them do their jobs.” Venna recognized the man antagonizing his cousin. He lived on the other side of the alienage. He was never very approachable but had always been kind at least. So much was different from when she left.

“If their spell works then why are half of the people they’re taking not even sick?” Shianni shot back. She looked at Venna again. “I can’t believe these people. All of them are blaming you and Soris for what Arl Howe did. And no one wants to believe that these humans may have ill will.”

“Everyone knows that what those two did brought this upon us, Shianni.” He looked at Venna. “You have a lot of nerve coming back here.”

“I came back here to help.” Venna snapped. “But if you’d like I can be even more of a nuisance to you. How about I start by knocking some of your teeth out? We’ll see how well you slander names then.” The man’s eyes widened slightly before he moved a small ways from the three of them.

Shianni laughed. “You have not changed at all cousin.”

Zevran, on the other hand, was slightly perplexed. The Venna he saw now was not the one he had grown accustomed to. Not that this Venna was bad to say, just interesting. The way she held herself in front of family and protected them fascinated him.

“Don’t worry Shianni, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Venna told her.

“I knew you would do something. Thank you cousin!”

Venna had a plan to get inside the hospice. Once again she and Zevran found themselves at her home. She dug in a chest next to one of the many beds in the home where she retrieved a plain shirt and pants. “One good thing about leaving so suddenly is that all of my things are still here.” Venna said relieved. She dug a bit further, the very bottom and pulled out yet another pair of pants and a shirt. These were fit more for a man. “Here, these will hopefully fit you. A...friend left them here long ago. I never really got around to returning them.” Venna shrugged with slightly red ears.

Zevran had a feeling this “friend” left in quite a hurry to have forgotten his clothes. It brought a memory of his own to the front of his mind, one involving a certain pirate and her late husband’s unexpected arrival home. “Thank you.” Was all he actually said.

The two changed quickly, hiding their daggers under their clothes. Once they were done Venna looked each of them over. “Well, we definitely look like alienage residents.” She said. “Come on, let’s get to the bottom of this.”

Venna wandered with Zevran back to the hospice, approaching at a slight angle to make sure they didn’t walk up in plain sight, or through the large crowd of elves. Venna walked onto the deck right beside the man. He looked at her and Zevran and blanched. “Good maker, woman. How long have you two been sick?!” In place of an answer, Venna simply let out a few convincing coughs. “Out of the way, these two are very sick.” The man said leading them inside.

Venna almost laughed at how easy that had been. Almost. She and Zev easily took out the men inside, pulling their weapons from under their clothes. Venna looked to a pair of caged elves when the last man fell. “Let us out! We aren’t sick!” They pleaded and Venna quickly unlocked the cage. “Oh thank you.” The one said. “I knew the things they said about you weren’t true.”

“Wait, what did they say about me?” Venna asked.

“It doesn’t matter! Clearly, it’s not true. You’re here now, helping your people. Thank you again. Now, we’re getting out of here.” The two ran out of the building through the back. 

Venna was slightly perplexed but brushed it off. Walking over to the corner desk she found a key next to a piece of paper. What was on the paper made her blood run cold. ‘Bring eight males and six females for the next shipment.’ Her expression must have shown her distress.

“What’s wrong?” Zevran asked her.

“They’re slavers.” She whispered. “My family has been taken by slavers.”

Zevran’s face hardened. “Then we must move quickly.”

They used the key to get into a long building running through apartments that eventually lead to a warehouse. At one point they came across an elf seemingly unharmed. “Where is everyone?” Venna demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied.

“Tell me what you know or you’ll find that your insides are now your outsides.” She threatened.

“O-okay. I saw them, they took everyone through here. I-I’m sorry. They threatened to take me too.” He stuttered.

“You are a coward. Worse than the stealing dogs the humans take us for. Run, now, before I change my mind.” Venna hissed. The elf scurried away terrified and Venna and Zevran moved on. Zevran had to admit he didn’t know if Venna had been bluffing or not. Given her protectiveness toward her family, he had a feeling she wasn’t. “Come on.” Venna told him moving ahead once more. He followed without a word.

Each room they went through saw Venna getting more and more tense. Every elf they freed had her looking more worried. She cut through her enemies thoughtlessly. Ignoring any pleas for mercy.

When they reached the last room Venna looked sick. Zevran knew why, there had been no sign of her father, her elder, or her cousin’s wife. This was her last hope. Upon opening the door they found a mage, a magister Zevran suspected, and several guards. He offered Venna a deal, payment to let him finish his business. “Fuck. You.” Was all Venna said. Then she charged, snarling as she sunk her blades into the first guard. The battle took time, but Venna never seemed to tire, her adrenaline and anger giving her all the energy she needed. Zevran, on the other hand, was not doing as well, but he was able to keep up all the same. When she downed him the magister looked ready to speak again, but Venna crossed her daggers through his throat before he even had the chance.

Zevran paused a moment to look at Venna, this woman who he always knew to keep calm in stressful situations, and be kind to everyone, was now panting heavily and covered in blood, her eyes filled with a fury he had never seen. Then, suddenly, it stopped. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Zevran hesitantly knelt beside her, setting a hand on her back in a comforting manner. As she calmed Zevran saw one of the elves locked away come to the front of his cage. “Venna?” The man asked softly, so quiet it was nearly inaudible.

Venna went silent and still, looking up very slowly. When she saw the man her eyes welled with tears again. “Papa!” She cried out, running to the cage and undoing the lock. When it opened she hugged the man, who seemed less than bothered by the fact that his daughter was currently covered in blood.

“My little girl. I never thought I would see you again. When I heard what happened at Ostagar. I was sure I had lost you.” Cyrion told her holding her just as tightly.

“I thought, I was so scared that…” Venna took a deep breath. “I thought I had lost you like mom.” 

Cyrion hushed her softly, as though she were still a child rather than the twenty-two-year-old woman in his arms. Finally, she was able to let go. “I am so relieved to see you.” Cyrion told her.

Venna smiled, then looked around the room. “One moment. I should probably help the others.” She went around from cage to cage, opening any that had elves inside. In the end there were only four others, none of which were Valendrian or Valora. Venna returned to her father, a bit disheartened.

“What had you coming back here?” Cyrion asked her.

“I kept trying to visit the alienage whenever I was in Denerim. They always said it was closed. I finally had my chance, and I couldn’t let them hurt my family. Not when I could do something.” Venna told him.

Cyrion laughed softly. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re so much like your mother.” He said fondly. “She would be...well, proud doesn’t really begin to cover it.”

Venna smiled and then noticed Cyrion looking behind her. She only then remembered Zevran was still there. “Ah, um, this is Zevran. He’s one of my companions. He traveled to the alienage with me, and helped me to save everyone.” Venna said awkwardly, pretending the maybe Cyrion had missed the way he comforted her after her meltdown.

If he had noticed he didn’t show it. “Pleased to meet you Zevran. I thank you for your help.”

“It was no problem at all. I could not stand by and watch as Venna’s family was harmed.” Zevran told him. Venna felt her lips curve at that.

“Well then, this is by no means a good place to talk. Let us return to the house. We can all get cleaned up and talk.” Cyrion told the two who nodded in agreement.

After everyone had a much-needed bath and a clean change of clothes they all sat in Cyrion’s home around his table. “Dad, what happened to Valendrian and Valora?” Venna finally asked the question she didn’t want the answer to.

“They took them to the ships a few days ago, I heard. But you mustn’t dwell on those you couldn’t save, Venna.” Cyrion told his daughter in a comforting tone. “You did so much for us.”

Venna nodded solemnly. “I know. I just wish things had been different.” She glanced to Soris on the other side of the room. He looked grief-stricken. Venna couldn’t blame him. Then she caught sight of the mess in the corner. “Um, did Soris destroy the house while we were gone?”

Cyrion laughed. “You hear that Soris?” Despite his mood, Soris’ lips did quirk. “No, if it looks messy it’s because I had to pull up the floorboards to get this.” Cyrion told her, bringing a dagger up from under the table. “Your mother would have wanted you to have it.”

Venna took the blade slowly. It was beautifully crafted, likely made of dragon bone, and clearly something her mother had brought with her when she left her clan. It had the marks of being a Dalish craft, though much older. Though it had clearly seen many battles, it was well cared for. “It’s beautiful.” Venna whispered.

“It’s an heirloom. The fang of Fen’harel I believe your mother said it was called. It was passed down her family for generations, ever since the Dales.” Cyrion told her. “I kept it hidden so that one day it could be yours.”

“Thank you.” Venna said with a teary smile. “I’ll cherish it.”

Cyrion smile back before standing. “Now then,” He said. “How about dinner. After all, you look all skin and bone, don’t they feed you?”

Venna laughed. “Well, I have been living off of rations in the woods for the better part of a year. The only time I get a halfway decent meal is when this one manages to catch some actual food.” She said indicating Zevran.

Cyrion smiled though his gaze did drift the Antivan briefly. “Well, you’re having a decent meal tonight. Soris? Go and find Shianni will you? She’ll miss dinner.”

“Yes, uncle.” Soris said. He scurried quickly out the door.

“Will he be alright?” Venna asked worrying about what Aralith had said.

“Yes, no one would dare mess with him with Shianni around. Whether they find her crazy or not, they do know she’s more than willing to fight. They don’t want to cause so much trouble.” Cyrion replied.

“That does sound like Shianni.”

It took longer than expected for them to return, but once they did Venna saw why. Shianni set a bottle of wine on the table. “I managed to get Aralith to give it up. Told him you’d just saved the alienage from slavers. That did the trick pretty quickly.”

“Gee, I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact he was a slave.” Venna said dryly. “I want to say that was underhanded, but it’s also something I probably would have done.”

“Only you could make me feel bad about wanting to drink, cousin.” Shianni said sorely.

Zevran shook his head slightly at the family’s antics. He had almost left, but Venna insisted he stay. “After all,” She said. “You helped save them as much as I did.” Zevran decided he would stay, but it was more for her than anything else.

After dinner and a fair amount of drinking between Shianni and Venna, Venna and Zevran decided they should probably head off. Venna wasn’t quite tipsy but wasn’t quite sober either. She bid her father goodbye, promising to come visit again when she got the chance. She passed Zevran to head over to Shianni and Soris, casually grabbing his ass as she did so. Zevran was surprised at the way she continued like nothing happened. It then occurred to him that he had never truly seen her drink. Interesting.

“Shianni, Soris, perhaps you should walk with your cousin and her companion to the gate.” Cyrion suggested. The two readily agree and headed to the door with their cousin, Zevran in toe. “Zevran.” Cyrion’s voice stopped him cold. “May I speak to you a moment?” It wasn’t truly a question, Zevran could tell, so he paused as the other three exited, seeming not to notice he was no longer following.

“Yes, sir?” Zevran asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

“I am becoming an old man but I am not blind. I see the affection my daughter has for you, and in turn, you seem to have for her.” Cyrion told him. “I do not know what all she has seen fit to share but know this, my daughter has been through a lot in the way of heartbreak, despite her young age. I would not see that happen to her again. If I find you are not treating her well, I might just find the strength in these old bones to beat you within an inch of your life. Understood.”

Zevran was surprised by how casually Cyrion had just threatened him. Despite the casual tone, however, Zevran could see in his eyes that the man was serious. Though he knew Venna’s father would not stand a chance against him, and the man no doubt knew this as well, he still took the words he said to heart. He had no doubt that if Venna came home hurt by him, her father would genuinely try to fight. “I understand. I have no intentions of harming your daughter in any way.” Zevran told him. Between her father and what he heard of her mother, he no longer had to wonder where Venna got her fiery spirit from.

“Good,” Cyrion said seeming pleased. “Go on and catch up then, before they notice you’re missing.”

Zevran nodded in agreement, bid farewell, and slipped out the door. He was able to catch up without anyone even realizing he was gone, much to his relief. He really didn’t want to share that he had just been threatened by a Grey Warden’s father about treating his daughter well. That just made for an embarrassing tale more than anything else.

He and Venna bit a final farewell to her cousins at the alienage gate and headed back to Eamon’s estate. Venna was humming quietly to herself, up in a world all her own it seemed. Zevran had a feeling that was related to the drink. “You are much like your family, amor.”

“Yeah,” Venna said breaking her hum. “We’re all pretty tight-knit. Us and anyone who gets close to us.” Her face fell. “Valora told me before I left that I was like the sister she always wanted. I feel like I let her down.”

“You did not let anyone down, Venna. You did all you could, more than anyone else did.” He told her.

“I’m just glad we saved my father. I...I don’t know what I would have done if he’d been gone. Blight be damned I might have been halfway to Tevinter right now.” Venna said honestly.

“But you are not. You are here, your father is safe, and your cousins know you are alive. And we both got the first home cooked meal we’ve had in quite a while. Close to ever on my part, so it was a good day, no?” Zevran asked smirking at her.

Venna laughed lightly. “Overall I suppose it was. It was good to see everyone, all things considered.” She looked up at him. “They like you. Well, Shianni and Soris do anyway.” Venna paused her steps to look at him and he did the same. “I’m glad they do.” She whispered, lips parted slightly.

Zevran took this cue and kissed her. Venna pulled him close to her, hands lacing up into his hair.

“Oi, what are you elves doing out here?!” They heard a guard shout and Venna pulled back slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry, we’re going now.” She told him. “Come on,” She whispered to Zevran. “My room at the estate is rather cold. I was hoping you might be willing to warm it.”

A knowing smirk crossed Zevran’s face. “I am yours.”


End file.
